


se potessi riscrivere la nostra storia

by Ms_Hellion



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Or Is It?, Post-デュラララ!!×２ 結 | Durarara!!x2 Ketsu, Regret
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Hellion/pseuds/Ms_Hellion
Summary: “È inutile rimpiangere ciò che è stato, Shizu-chan. Gli eventi passati sono ormai incisi nella condizione necessaria che gli umani chiamano realtà.”La voce di Izaya si interrompe e lui esita, anche se solo per un secondo. Quando riprende, è con una nota di rammarico.“Inoltre, non lo vedi? Tutto questo è già scomparso da tempo.”In un solitario cimitero di Tokyo, è comparsa una nuova lapide.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaa! (~^.^)~  
> Questa è una storiella breve – solo due capitoli – che avevo già pronta da un po’… e finalmente, dopo avere dibattuto sul titolo per tipo una settimana, mi sono decisa a pubblicarla così!  
> È angst con un lieto fine, perché è quello che tutti ci meritiamo.  
> Buona lettura~ o(^▽^)o

“ _IIII-ZAAA-YAAAAA!”_

“ _Fallo, mostro.”_

_Fuoco e fiamme infuriano tutt’attorno, il bagliore minaccioso riflesso in mille lame d’argento. L’aria è impalpabile, eppure è in grado di ostruire le vie aeree di Shizuo, comprimendo la sua gola in una presa invisibile._

_L’oscurità serpeggia tra le fiamme dapprima in timidi riccioli di fumo, poi come un’ondata di marea, cancellando ogni cosa in una pennellata nera, annichilendo l’ira e la morte e la vita. Tutto svanisce tranne quelle lame. Tranne quel sorriso._

_La rovina e la devastazione insensata cedono il passo a una scena familiare. Davanti a lui, sanguina una figura esile, quasi accartocciata su se stessa per il dolore._

_Pugni da sempre evasi con scioltezza finalmente atterrano._

_Ossa delicate schioccano come bastoncini._

_Mille lame lampeggiano nella notte, e ognuna di esse porta in sé un bagliore rosso._

“ _Fallo, mostro.”_

_La mano di Shizuo si stringe attorno a un oggetto di plastica e metallo. Sarebbe impossibile da sollevare per chiunque, ma per lui è poco più che cartone, e le sue dita affondano con facilità, torcendo il duro materiale._

“ _Fallo, mostro.”_

_Shizuo solleva in aria il distributore automatico._

_Non c’è nessuna luce improvvisa, stavolta._

_Vorona non interviene mai._

_Il distributore atterra con uno schianto agghiacciante, e Izaya non è più visibile. È questione di secondi prima che una densa aureola rossa si formi attorno al rottame contorto._

_Si allarga e si allarga sempre di più, e quando Shizuo abbassa gli occhi, il mare rosso sta già lambendo i suoi piedi. Eccetto che non si tratta di sangue._

_Sono petali._

_Shizuo non può distogliere lo sguardo. Sotto i suo occhi, dal sangue sbocciano mille e mille fiori rossi._

  
  


. . .

  
  


Un oceano di fiori rossi frusciava quietamente al vento, appena al di fuori delle mura del cimitero. Dall’altro lato del pallido muricciolo, una manciata di fiori si affollava contro il muro, quasi anelando, vanamente, a ricongiungersi con i loro simili, dalla mano dell’uomo per sempre separati.

Un singolo fiore era gentilmente retto tra le dita della mano crudele che lo aveva estirpato.

Era un giglio del ragno rosso; un fiore scontato da presentare in un cimitero, a dire il vero, e non migliorava la situazione il fatto che fosse stato colto di tutta fretta, appena fuori dalle basse mura, dopo un breve ripensamento.

Era pur sempre meglio di niente, si disse Shizuo. Sarebbe stato scortese presentarsi a mani vuote, chiunque fosse il defunto.

_Defunto._

Shizuo distolse rapidamente lo sguardo dal fiore. Lo metteva a disagio, e non solo per via della pesante connessione popolare tra quei fiori e la morte. Non poteva sopportare la vista del suo colore.

Si affrettò a posarlo sul terreno ghiaioso di fronte alla lapide, e i suoi petali cremisi formarono un’unica macchia di ~~sangue~~ colore sulla tomba altrimenti spoglia. E ancora era una vista misera comparata alle tombe vicine, adornate da fiori colorati e candele accese dai cari dei defunti. _Da persone a cui importava._

Ma non questa tomba – no, ad essa era concesso un unico fiore, colto di tutta fretta, dopo un ripensamento.

“È un tributo misero per rendere omaggio, eh?”, mormorò Shizuo tra sé. “Ah… scusa. La prossima volta porterò qualcosa di meglio.”

Le parole giunsero come una sorpresa alle sue stesse orecchie. Fino a quel momento, non sapeva neppure che ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta, e ora aveva appena promesso di spendere soldi per adornare la tomba a cui l’umanità intera pareva essere indifferente; davvero ironico che chi giaceva in quella terra avesse un tempo dedicato tutta la sua attenzione ed energia a suddetta umanità – sebbene in modo _non convenzionale_.

“È per questo che sei qui”, gli disse, mentre nelle sue vene risuonava l’eco di un’antica furia, ciò che era solito essere un incendio inarrestabile ora ridotto a l’ombra di se stesso. “Se non fossi un tale bastardo, le cose non sarebbero andate così.”

Pronunciò le parole, ma il debole fuoco si era già spento, e di nuovo era ghiaccio a scorrere dentro di lui, un torpore con cui ormai aveva avuto modo di acclimatarsi.

Succedeva spesso, ultimamente. Dapprima era stato nient’altro che una vacuità indistinta, sovrappostasi al senso di pace di cui godeva da quando Ikebukuro era diventata sua e sua soltanto. Tom lo aveva preso per un buon segno, si era congratulato con lui per essere finalmente riuscito a estinguere l’ardore nelle sue vene. Shizuo si era limitato a scrollare le spalle, liquidando la questione senza pensarci troppo.

Era peggiorato, però, da quando aveva scoperto che _lui_ era lì.

Da quando Simon lo aveva preso da parte e gli aveva detto: “È tempo di lasciare rancore alle spalle, Shi-zu-o. Dimentica odio. Odio è andato ora.”

Ma non era _andato_ da nessuna parte. Era lì, era stato lì per mesi.

Spiegava perché non fosse mai tornato a Ikebukuro.

“Finalmente ce l’ho fatta, eh?” Deglutì, tentò un sorriso. “Ce l’ho fatta a cacciarti via da ‘Bukuro. Maledetto bastardo, non ci metterai mai più piede.”

Deglutì di nuovo, e in quel momento avrebbe potuto essere ancora laggiù, in ginocchio in un cantiere edile, ad annaspare e strozzarsi sul suo stesso respiro; avrebbe potuto essere ancora laggiù, per come la sua gola era serrata da una presa invisibile.

Ancora il suo sguardo fu attirato dal giglio.

Rossi i petali.

Rossi gli occhi.

Rosso il sangue.

_Devo andarmene da qui._

“Tornerò”, riuscì a dire.

Naturalmente sarebbe tornato. Lo aveva promesso. E per quanto Heiwajima Shizuo fosse un mostro, era onesto a sufficienza da mantenere le sue promesse.

“Avevo promesso di ucciderti, dopotutto… non è così, Izaya?”

Per la prima volta da quando lo aveva conosciuto, Izaya non offrì alcuna replica.

Gli rispose l’insopportabile silenzio, e il lontano frusciare di un oceano di fiori.

  
  


. . .

  
  


_Shizuo crolla in ginocchio, i suoi respiri ridotti a rantoli rauchi. I suoi polmoni implorano che venga loro concessa una boccata d’aria, e Shizuo artiglia il cemento con furia come sente li sente bruciare, il corpo un tempo inarrestabile ora indebolito, incapace di portare a termine un compito così semplice come respirare._

_Dall’alto di un edificio in costruzione, Shizuo osserva se stesso contorcersi in agonia._

“ _Ho veramente esagerato stavolta, eh?”_

_Izaya è seduto accanto a lui, e dondola le gambe nel vuoto mentre guarda la scena con grande attenzione. È esattamente come Shizuo lo ricorda, da quella sua amata giacca di pelliccia fino alla zazzera corvina; e tuttavia fa eccezione l’espressione sul suo volto, da cui è assente il sorriso malizioso così vivo nelle memorie del biondo._

_Quando Izaya piega gli angoli della bocca all’insù, è con una punta di amarezza._

“ _Immagino che le conseguenze siano inevitabili.”_

_Shizuo deglutisce contro la pressione nella sua gola che non è determinata dal gas velenoso, e che costituisce in sé un veleno ancora peggiore. Guarda Izaya come se potesse sospendere il tempo con la sola forza del suo sguardo, come se la semplice volontà fosse sufficiente a preservare il corvino da quanto già sa che sta per accadere._

_Izaya sembra fraintendere la sua espressione, perché il suo viso si ammorbidisce un po’, e muove la mano in un gesto che allude alla scena sottostante. “Non temere”, gli dice. “Non morirai. Tra poco ti rialzerai e verrai a finirmi.”_

_Shizuo lo sa, e pensa che Izaya sia un folle a restare lì con lui, quando invece dovrebbe fuggire il più lontano possibile mentre è ancora in tempo. Pensa che per quanto Izaya sia un genio, è anche più ingenuo e imprudente di un bambino._

“ _Perché sei qui?”_

_Izaya gli rivolge un mezzo sorriso. “Non posso fare visita a un vecchio nemico?”, dice, ma Shizuo scuote il capo._

“ _Perché sei_ qui _?”, ripete, accennando al se stesso che annaspa sotto di loro, al cantiere tutt’attorno a loro. “Qui. Stanotte. In questo momento. Che cosa stai facendo, Izaya?”_

_Izaya guarda giù, verso l’inevitabile futuro, verso ciò che è già passato, e qualcosa nella sua espressione instilla in Shizuo la paura che possa saltare._

Ma non serve.

Ci penserò io stesso a trascinarlo al suolo.

_Come se lo avesse sentito, il corvino gli sorride, ma nei suoi occhi pesa l’ombra di mille anni di tristezza._

“ _Sto scrivendo l’atto finale di una tragedia.”_

_Il corpo sull’asfalto non è più quello di Shizuo – è Izaya, ferito e morente. E accanto a Shizuo, sulla trave, Izaya sanguina, le braccia contorte in modo innaturale, la bocca piena di sangue, le guance striate._

_Sta piangendo lacrime di sangue._

_Non parla, ma Shizuo capisce._

_Capisce che fa male. Capisce che Izaya non vuole morire._

_Alla fine, danneggiato e sanguinante, è soltanto umano._

Non avrebbe dovuto giocare con un mostro.

_Se Shizuo potesse fermare quel mostro, lo farebbe. Le parole non posso esprimere la disperazione con cui anela a fermare ciò che sta per accadere, e sente il panico artigliargli il petto quando vede se stesso sollevare un distributore automatico._

“ _Interessante”, commenta Izaya, rilassato, come se il suo corpo non fosse ridotto a un ammasso di ossa deformi e lacerazioni sanguinanti. “Nella realtà, quel distributore non mi colpisce mai.”_

“ _Non ce n’è bisogno”, mormora Shizuo._

_Il pesante oggetto di metallo cala._

“ _Tu muori ugualmente.”_

 _Abbassa lo sguardo, e sotto i suoi piedi trova un tappeto di fiori rossi. Sa che sono germogliati dal sangue che lui ha versato._ _Dal_ suo _sangue. Tra tutti, proprio lui-_

“ _È inutile rimpiangere ciò che è stato, Shizu-chan. Gli eventi passati sono ormai incisi nella condizione necessaria che gli umani chiamano realtà.” La voce di Izaya si interrompe e lui esita, anche se solo per un secondo. Quando riprende, è con una nota di rammarico. “Inoltre, non lo vedi? Tutto questo è già scomparso da tempo.”_

_Il corpo di Izaya si raggrinzisce e si decompone, esponendo le ossa e il teschio bianco._

_A uno a uno, i fiori perdono colore e diventano cenere._

  
  


. . .

  
  


Shizuo non riusciva a dormire.

Ogni qualvolta chiudesse gli occhi, lui era lì, il corpo straziato e le labbra incurvate in quel sorriso triste che Shizuo era _sicuro_ che Izaya non gli avesse mai rivolto mentre era in vita, e pure costituiva un’immagine spaventosamente netta e realistica.

Non che avesse bisogno di vederlo per ricordare; poteva ancora avvertire sotto le sue nocche il riverbero di un violento impatto con arti sottili, ancora echeggiava nelle sue orecchie il chiaro schiocco di ossa che cedono. E tuttavia, non aiutavano le notti in cui si svegliava di soprassalto, terrificato da un’eventualità che si era già verificata. Non aiutava come, al suo risveglio, la sua mente in preda al panico si chiedesse per un istante se le ferite non fossero state troppo gravi, se Izaya non ce l’avesse fatta, né il modo in cui il suo stomaco sprofondava non appena realizzava la verità.

Era un assassino.

La perdita di sonno ebbe un diretto impatto sul suo umore – _o era piuttosto la consapevolezza? La colpa strisciante repressa con accuratezza fin da quella fatidica notte, e risvegliata ora dall’evidenza di una tomba spoglia?_ – e di conseguenza, sul suo lavoro. Era cupo, irritabile, irrazionalmente arrabbiato, più di quanto non lo fosse stato da mesi.

Tom gli chiese più di una volta se si sentisse bene.

“Non hai un bell’aspetto, amico”, gli disse.

Il biondo liquidò la preoccupazione dell’altro con una scrollata di spalle. “Mi starà venendo l’influenza”, mormorò. Non gli piaceva mentire al suo senpai, ma realisticamente, non sapeva cos’altro dire.

Tom non sapeva nulla.

Tom ancora pensava che fosse una brava persona.

Gli credette.

Chi non gli credette invece fu Celty.

Lei sapeva.

Una sola occhiata al suo volto, e la dullahan aveva già capito.

[ _Sei andato a trovarlo, non è così?_ ]

Era sera tarda, e i due si trovavano nelle vicinanze di un parco, Celty seduta sulla sua moto, Shizuo parzialmente appoggiato contro una ringhiera, un gomito sostenuto dal metallo e l’altro braccio piegato come fumava una sigaretta. Era l’ultima del pacchetto; di quei giorni, ne consumava almeno uno al giorno.

Shizuo diresse gli occhi al suolo, vergognoso. Fu una risposta sufficiente per la dullahan.

[ _Non è stata colpa tua._ ]

Shizuo sorrise amaramente. Celty sapeva leggerlo così bene… e allo stesso tempo, lo stupiva come la dullahan non sembrasse avere capito niente di lui.

“Sono stato io, Celty.”

La dullahan scosse l’elmetto giallo con decisione.

[ _Sei stato costretto a farlo! Izaya ti ha attaccato per primo, ricordi?_ ], digitò, infervorata. [ _È stata autodifesa!_ ]

“ _Era_ autodifesa, fino al momento in cui l’ho buttato giù da quella trave”, la corresse Shizuo, la voce morbida eppure amara come fiele. “Era già sconfitto, non c’era bisogno di dargli la caccia attraverso mezza città. Non c’era bisogno di-” Si fermò, le parole rubate da una stretta dolorosa a livello del torace.

Scene di quella notte lampeggiarono di fronte ai suoi occhi.

_La furia che scuoteva il suo corpo._

_Pugni che andavano a segno, spezzando di netto ossa fragili._

_Occhi color del sangue socchiusi per il dolore._

_La bocca intrisa di sangue tirata in un ultimo sorriso di sfida._

“ _Fallo, mostro.”_

Il messaggio seguente della dullahan fu composto con cautela.

[ _Continuo a essere convinta che alla fine Izaya abbia raccolto quanto ha seminato. Ma indipendentemente da come sia successo… Izaya se n’è andato, Shizuo. Per il tuo stesso bene, devi lasciarlo andare. Una volta per tutte._ ]

Shizuo sospirò pesantemente. Il fumo sfuggito dalle sue labbra risalì in riccioli pallidi verso il cielo notturno, assottigliandosi e svanendo nel vento. Se non fosse per l’odore che impregnava ancora l’aria attorno al biondo, si sarebbe potuto dire che non era mai stato lì.

“Non ancora.” Prima che Celty potesse protestare, disse: “Non posso lasciarlo andare se sento di avere ancora degli affari in sospeso con la pulce. Ho soltanto… bisogno di tempo per mettere alcune cose in chiaro.”

[ _Shizuo…_ ] Celty esitò. Dopo un momento, abbassò le spalle in un sospiro silenzioso. [ _Fai quello che devi. Solo, non scordarti di vivere insieme ai vivi._ ]

Shizuo abbozzò un sorriso. Diede un colpetto con il pollice al filtro della sigaretta, e i suoi occhi furono catturati dalla caduta della cenere. Come nel suo sogno…

In quel sogno, lui e Izaya erano finalmente riusciti a conversare in maniera civile, non era così?

Anche se si trattava solo di una fantasia…

“Ho ancora delle questioni da chiarire”, ripeté. “E poi, devo per forza tornare a trovare la pulce.”

Gettato il mozzicone a terra, fece per schiacciarlo con la suola della scarpa, soltanto per ripensarci all’ultimo secondo.

Sospirò.

“Dopotutto, ho fatto una promessa.”

  
  


. . .

  
  


Quella volta, fu un mazzo di crisantemi bianchi che il biondo depositò sul freddo terreno.

Erano bei fiori, freschi e potati con accuratezza, tenuti insieme da un nastro fine, appropriati per un cimitero. Eppure Shizuo poteva immaginarsi fin troppo bene la reazione del corvino.

“ _Crisantemi bianchi, Shizu-chan? Davvero? No-io-sooo.”_

“Sta’ zitto, pulce”, mormorò, e l’insulto cadde con facilità dalle sue labbra. “Ho speso _soldi_ per questa bouquet.”

Com’era prevedibile, Izaya lo schernì, chiamandolo povero e fallito, ma lui non si arrabbiò. In un anfratto della sua mente, Izaya gli offrì quel sorriso astuto che era solito farlo impazzire, ma Shizuo lo lasciò ridere.

Non aveva torto; i crisantemi erano stati una scelta economica, facile, in un certo senso – ovviamente Izaya, la persona meno _facile_ che Shizuo conoscesse, non avrebbe apprezzato.

 _Meglio di niente_ , pensò, notando di nuovo come nessun’altro si fosse disturbato a recare omaggio. Si chiese se per caso Mairu e Kururi non sapessero che il loro fratello si trovava lì – d’altro canto, la loro relazione non era mai stata affettuosa.

E non solo loro.

Nessuno provava affetto nei confronti di quell’uomo. L’intera Ikebukuro avrebbero gioito alla notizia.

Il cuore di Shizuo si strinse in una morsa dolorosa.

“Scusa”, disse impulsivamente “La prossima volta porterò di meglio.”

_Qualcosa di meglio… ma perché?_

Scosse il capo, riflettendo confuso sulle sue stesse parole.

Izaya meritava davvero qualcosa di meglio?

_E io, io cosa merito?_

Se un Dio esisteva, Shizuo pensò che un giorno lui e Izaya si sarebbero ritrovati all’inferno. Forse allora, paradossalmente, avrebbero potuto smettere di farsi del male.

Le rughe incise attorno alla sua bocca erano profonde quanto il nome scavato nella pietra, e neanche lontanamente altrettanto stabili. In compenso, il fardello sul suo petto era dieci volte più pesante.

“ _Ho delle questioni da chiarire.”_

Le sue stesse parole, rivolte a Celty.

Il cielo sapeva quanto fossero vere.

Si concesse un momento per chiudere gli occhi, inspirare a fondo.

“Ehi, Izaya…” Aprì gli occhi, guardando dritto il nome del suo vecchio nemico. Un lampo cremisi rispose da un angolo della sua mente.

Erano solo loro, ora. Il cimitero era vuoto, neanche l’ombra di un essere umano.

Attorno a loro, soltanto il silenzio.

In lontananza, solo il frusciare di un campo di gigli.

“Non volevo che finisse così. Non _immaginavo_ che sarebbe mai finita così. Non per davvero.”

Shizuo trasse un breve respiro incerto. Quando incurvò gli angoli della bocca all’insù nella vaga imitazione di un sorriso, fu soltanto per contrastare la forza che li trascinava verso il basso.

“Mi dispiace, okay? Mi dispiace. Sono andato troppo oltre, lo so, ma anche tu-” Si interruppe. No, non _poteva_ incolpare la pulce, quale cazzo era il suo problema? “Mi dispiace”, ripeté.

“Lo sai… non era sempre male. Questa… _cosa_ tra di noi.” Sbuffò tra sé. “Non fraintendere. Ti ho odiato. Ti ho odiato con il mio intero essere, fino a sentirmene consumato.”

Shizuo distolse lo sguardo, puntandolo in lontananza. Il lieve sorriso sul suo volto era una smorfia di dolorosa amarezza, ma qualche folle avrebbe potuto scambiarla per nostalgia.

“In un certo senso, era la mia unica certezza.”

Oh, era così squisitamente ironico, come colui di cui aveva sempre cercato di liberarsi fosse anche la cosa più stabile della sua vita, almeno finché non era più stato così; ma era soltanto perché non era più così che finalmente se ne era accorto. Shizuo poteva avvertire le proprie mani tremare al pensiero e una risata accumularsi nel suo stomaco, tanto che d’un tratto gli scoppi di risa isterici a cui il corvino era solito lasciarsi andare non gli sembravano più tanto incomprensibili.

Perché non avrebbe dovuto ridere, quando il mondo intero era una cazzo di commedia?

Ah, anche se forse Izaya non l’avrebbe definita così.

“ _Sto scrivendo l’ultimo atto di una tragedia.”_

Ma il biondo sapeva, quell’atto lo avevano composto insieme, come una danza maledetta che non poteva avvenire senza la partecipazione di entrambi i ballerini.

“È così strano, lo sai? Sentire qualcuno ridere per la strada e aspettarsi di vederti saltare fuori da un momento all’altro, tu e quella tua giacca di pelliccia da cui sei ossessionato, solo per ricordarsi che è impossibile.”

Sospirò, si passò una mano tra i capelli.

“Dovrei essere felice. Ho sempre giurato che un giorno ti avrei ucciso e… okay, no.” Fece una smorfia. “Non potrei mai essere felice di avere tolto una vita. Ma nemmeno mi dovrebbe fare sentire così, come se… come se ci fosse un macigno sul mio petto, che preme ogni volta che cerco di respirare.”

Scosse il capo, sorrise tremante, e cazzo, perché i suoi occhi stavano bruciando così?

“Fa male, cazzo”, disse, l’ammissione facile sulla sua lingua ora che nessuno poteva sentirlo. “Dio sa perché cazzo fa così male. Ed è peggio, sapendo che è colpa mia se adesso siamo qui.” Si passò una mano sul volto, desiderando che i suoi occhi smettessero di bruciare. Così sarebbe riuscito a pensare molto più facilmente, forse persino parlare senza quel lieve tremore…

Ma niente da fare.

Quasi sorrise quando comprese il perché.

“Ah, è questo che si prova a essere in lutto? Che sensazione di merda.”

Si coprì gli occhi con una mano. Prese un respiro profondo, due, tre, cercando solo di respirare, di respingere l’orribile pressione sul retro della gola. Quando ne ebbe le forze, spostò la mano e indirizzò un’occhiataccia al nome familiare.

“Sei uno stronzo, lo sai, per farmi sentire così. Tch, davvero, mi fai incazzare.”

_Mi fai incazzare._

Le prime parole che avesse mai rivolto alla pulce.

Certe cose non cambiavano mai, eh?

Sollevò il volto al cielo annuvolato. “Si sta facendo tardi”, notò tra sé, lasciando vagare lo sguardo agli angoli più scuri della pallida volta. “Sarà meglio incamminarmi”, disse, a nessuno in particolare. Sui suoi tratti indossava l’espressione di qualcuno che non sperava più di vedere uno spicchio di vero cielo.

Aggrottò la fronte, avvertendo una sorta di pizzicore sul retro della nuca. Sentì i suoi sensi scattare quasi automaticamente in allerta e un brivido diffondersi lungo la sua schiena. A rigor di logica, sapeva che il cimitero era vuoto, eppure…

Qualcuno lo stava osservando.

Si voltò d’istinto…

…e incrociò un paio di occhi color ruggine.

“ _Miao._ ”

Shizuo esalò, e la tensione lasciò il suo corpo.

A pochi passi da lui, un gatto nero lo stava osservando, la testa lievemente inclinata di lato.

“ _Miao._ ”

“Miao anche a te”, replicò con un sospiro.

Per un assurdo momento aveva pensato…

Ma no; sebbene il colore delle iridi del gatto fosse abbastanza simile a quello della pulce, in esse non vi era neppure traccia di quello scintillio di acuta intelligenza.

Si congelò.

Aveva appena paragonato la pulce a un _gatto_?

_Sto veramente andando fuori di testa, eh?_

“ _Miao_ ”, fece di nuovo il gatto, prima di rivolgere la coda verso di lui e trotterellare via, chiaramente insoddisfatto dal biondo.

“Bravo micio. Scappa dal mostro finché puoi”, mormorò lui.

Fatte scivolare le mani in tasca, si diresse verso il cancello di ferro battuto.

Lasciò il cimitero con le spalle curve e la stanchezza impressa in ogni fibra del suo corpo, trascinandosi a fatica sotto il peso di un fardello di fronte al quale la sua forza mostruosa non valeva più di quella di un bambino.

Assorto nei propri pensieri, rimase inconsapevole del modo in cui, celata tra gli alberi e favorita dalle ombre crescenti della sera, una sagoma scura lo osservava con intensità quasi morbosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Eccoci con la seconda e ultima parte. Spero vi piaccia! :3c  
> Alla fine del capitolo troverete elencati i significati dei fiori che abbiamo incontrato nella storia.
> 
> Buona lettura~

Senza che se ne accorgesse, le visite dapprima rade aumentarono di frequenza e durata, fino a cristallizzarsi in una sorta di routine, per cui era raro che Shizuo non si presentasse almeno una volta a settimana all’interno di quelle mura contorniate da gigli rossi, in quell’ambiente silenzioso e stranamente pacifico che ormai acquisiva per lui familiarità crescente.

Non era che _volesse_ andare a trovare la pulce. C’era il fatto che qualcuno doveva pur farlo, e Shizuo era apparentemente l’unico volenteroso di prendersi il disturbo. Ma ancora di più, era spinto dal desiderio di mantenere la sua promessa, quando, volta dopo volta, si presentava come una diversa bouquet, pensando _forse questa stavolta gli piacerà_ e _forse sarà abbastanza_ , e sapendo in cuor suo che Izaya avrebbe trovato il motivo di criticare anche quei fiori, di rigettare ancora il suo tentativo di porgere rispetto.

Celty non capiva – ma andava bene così, perché nemmeno lui stesso era certo di comprendere appieno.

[ _Izaya non ha più nessuna opinione, Shizuo_ ], gli disse l’amica quando la sua preoccupazione superò il naturale tatto, e come poteva il biondo spiegarle che ancora avvertiva su di sé quello sguardo rosso? Come poteva comunicare a parole che ancora alle volte percepiva la presenza di Izaya come se lui fosse lì, alle sue spalle?

[ _Non hai mai pensato che forse stai solo cercando scuse per ritornare?_ ]

“Perché dovrei volere una cosa simile?”, si stupì Shizuo. No, lo faceva soltanto perché non aveva ancora trovato un omaggio che accontentasse la pulce, provò a spiegare per l’ennesima volta.

Celty fu cauta nel porre la domanda successiva.

[ _Shizuo… non credi che invece sia tu a sentirti come_ _se_ _nulla di quello che fai è mai abbastanza?_ ]

Il biondo aprì la bocca per replicare. Non ne uscì nulla.

“Non capisci”, mormorò infine.

[ _Io credo di sì, invece. Penso che dovresti parlarne con Shinra. Da quanto tempo non dormi come si deve?_ ]

Shizuo voleva rispondere, ma di nuovo, non lo fece. Non poteva. Non conosceva la risposta.

Fin dall’infanzia abituato a dormire un minimo di otto ore a notte, aveva ora perso il conto di quante notti di seguito si fosse riscosso alle prime luci dell’alba, sudato e in preda al batticuore, mentre di fronte ai suoi occhi passavano immagini troppo nitide che avrebbero poi indugiato nel retro della sua mente per il resto della giornata.

In quel senso, le visite al cimitero erano un sollievo. La realtà di quella tomba era ferma e immutabile, stabilizzandolo all’interno della versione degli eventi chiamata “storia” – nessuna illusione, nessuna visione di mille corsi alternativi degli eventi, di mille possibilità che avrebbero consentito di evitare quel singolo momento d’orrore; non c’era alcuno spettro del passato da evadere, non quando il passato era freddo e immobile di fronte a lui.

Oh, non era facile, neanche un po’; ciò nonostante, era meglio dell’agonia dell’incertezza.

Era meglio della folle voce dentro di lui che ancora non voleva scendere a patti con la morte di Izaya, perché la pulce non poteva semplicemente morire così, _non così_.

Ed era per quello che Shizuo era sempre attento a guardare dritto verso quel nome inciso nella pietra. Per quello, di fronte a quella tomba, era sempre onesto, sia che si stesse scusando per “essere in ritardo”, sia che stesse rinvangando memorie condivise con il corvino, momenti sorprendentemente dolceamari, che infine li avevano condotti a quella fatidica notte.

Meglio la fredda realtà.

Forse Celty aveva ragione a ritenere che tornasse soprattutto per motivi egoistici.

Alla fine si fece davvero prescrivere qualcosa da Shinra, se non altro perché la mancanza di sonno stava veramente iniziando a ripercuotersi sul suo lavoro. Sonniferi – ma Shizuo nutriva il sospetto che ci fosse anche qualcosa di più. Se fossero stati solo sonniferi, Shinra non gli avrebbe chiesto di monitorare i suoi cambiamenti di umore, appetito e persino attenzione, giusto?

Ah, chi se ne fregava. Non era come se Shizuo fosse in grado di comprendere i paroloni riportati sulle etichette – non era come se gliene fregasse abbastanza da leggerli in primo luogo. Era già abbastanza difficile seguire le prescrizioni di Shinra su come e quando prenderli.

Se il suo stato d’animo rimase pressoché invariato, in compenso i sonniferi gli consentirono di dormire ininterrottamente dalla sera alla mattina.

Non fermarono gli incubi, però.

  
  


. . .

  
  


“ _Siediti con me”, dice Izaya, dando una pacca allo spazio libero accanto a lui._

_È uno di quei sogni, comprende Shizuo immediatamente. Non quelli in cui è costretto a uccidere Izaya ancora e ancora. Peggio. È uno dei sogni in cui vanno d’accordo._

_Si trovano sul tetto della Raijin, il cielo azzurro e infinito sopra di loro. Riflette il colore della divisa che Shizuo sta indossando, un netto contrasto con il nero e rosso degli abiti di Izaya, e il biondo avverte una capriola a livello dello stomaco nel vedere la pulce così com’era allora._

_Prende posto accanto a lui, le gambe ciondolanti nel vuoto, e guarda giù._

_Sono loro, giovani e folli e padroni del mondo, in un campo di calcio devastato. Shinra parla, muove le labbra mentre accenna al corvino seduto accanto a lui. Suddetto corvino scuote il capo, sorride, rivolge a Shizuo una sorta di occhiolino._

_Shizuo sa che cosa viene dopo._

_E infatti, il primo pugno vola – da parte sua. Aggrotta la fronte, cercando a ritroso le ragioni che lo avevano spinto ad attaccare l’altro in primo luogo. Non ne trova alcuna, se non un’intensa, immediata avversione._

_Come appare irrisoria, con il senno di poi, la giovanile reazione a occhi scintillanti, sottolineati da un sorriso astuto._

“ _Se noi fossimo stati diversi quando ci siamo conosciuti… se io non ti avessi attaccato… credi che saremmo riusciti ad andare d’accordo?”_

_Accanto a lui, Izaya ha riacquistato il suo aspetto da adulto – ma il sorriso che gli offre è il ghigno spensierato e ribelle della sua adolescenza._

“ _Se, se, se. Non lo sai che pensare troppo è il mio lavoro?” Si china in avanti a dare un colpetto alla fronte di Shizuo, e questi ricorda di colpo come il corvino fosse solito dargli del protozoo. “Non ha senso rimpiangere il passato.”_

“ _Lo hai già detto”, mormora Shizuo. “Mi sento comunque in colpa.”_

_Izaya produce un_ mmh _pensieroso. “Dovresti. Ancora una volta hai rovinato i miei piani. Speravo di dimostrare una volta per tutte che Heiwajima Shizuo non è altro che un mostro, ma ho fallito.” Fa spallucce, come se non gli importasse veramente – e forse, a questo punto, è proprio così._

_Shizuo deglutisce pesantemente._

“ _Se hai fallito, allora perché io mi sento così?”_

_Izaya gli getta un’occhiata quasi stranita. “Lo sai il perché. Ti ritieni una persona onesta, sì? Abbi il coraggio di essere onesto con te stesso, Shizu-chan”, lo rimprovera leggermente. Shizuo però scuote appena il capo, mesto._

“ _Coraggio?” La parola ha un gusto amaro sulla lingua. “Non ne ho. Il novantanove percento delle volte in cui faccio qualcosa di coraggioso, è solo perché so che la mia forza mostruosa può proteggermi”, confessa._

Non sono in grado di affrontare neppure me stesso.

_Ma Izaya ha un’opinione diversa. D’un tratto prende il suo volto tra mani sottili e il biondo è scioccato nello scoprirle calde, vive. Sono così solide contro le sue guance, che per un istante è sicuro che Izaya sia realmente lì, di fronte a lui. Ha l’impressione di riuscire a fiutarlo, e l’odore familiare più di tutto lo manda quasi sull’orlo del pianto._

_Quando Izaya parla, nella sua voce c’è una nota giocosa che Shizuo non ha udito da tempo, ed è praticamente oro in mezzo al fango._

“ _Credo in quell’un percento, allora.”_

_Shizuo grugnisce una risata nonostante tutto. Quindi sospira, abbandonandosi al calore di quelle mani. Può sentire che sta per svegliarsi, e desidera prolungare la rassicurante sensazione ancora per qualche istante._

Mi dispiace.

“ _Shizu-chan.”_

Mi dispiace.

“ _Shizu-chan, vieni a trovarmi domani notte.”_

Mi manchi…

“ _Mi senti, Shizu-chan?”_

“ _Sì…”, sospira._

_Non vuole svegliarsi._

“ _Vieni a trovarmi domani notte. Vieni al cimitero, dopo il calar del sole. Credi di poter fare questo per me?”_

_Farà qualsiasi cosa. Glielo dice._

“ _Prometti?”_

“ _Lo prometto… calar del sole…”_

_Tanto basta perché il tenero calore lo abbandoni. Shizuo si sente morire sapendo che se n’è andato per sempre._

Quando aprì gli occhi, le sue guance erano striate di lacrime.

  
  


. . .

  
  


L’erba ondeggiava lievemente alla brezza notturna. Produceva un sussurro lieve, quasi impercepibile, facilmente sovrastato, a tratti, dai suoni attutiti delle strade di Tokyo. Un colpo di clacson, una risata distante – rumori di vita non appartenenti al mondo racchiuso tra i campi di gigli rossi, tinti di grigio sotto la luce argentea della luna.

Era da quasi un’ora calato il sole, finché anche l’ultima, vibrante sfumatura non era stata cancellata dal cielo, sebbene permanesse nell’aria il ricordo del tepore del giorno.

Era calato il sole da circa un’ora, e il cimitero era tecnicamente chiuso. Naturalmente, seppure i cancelli non consentissero più l’accesso, a nessuno era impedito di scavalcare con facilità le basse mura, così da accedere a quel piccolo universo isolato, protetti dalla solitudine e dalla cappa nera della notte da occhi curiosi.

Nessuno, però, ne avrebbe tratto vantaggio – nessuno, tranne l’uomo biondo con l’uniforme da bartender.

Shizuo inspirò lentamente, calmo dove la maggior parte delle persone sarebbe state forse in ansia – e per cosa? Perché era un cimitero di notte? Per via dei _fantasmi_?

Shizuo apprezzava la quiete garantitagli dall’ora tarda, affatto turbato dalla solitudine. Quanto ai fantasmi, essi non potevano essere più tremendi del mostro che lo salutava allo specchio ogni mattina; non poteva nemmeno dire che tutti i fantasmi sarebbero stati malaccetti.

“Ne, Izaya”, mormorò, la sua voce come un grido nel completo silenzio. “Sono qui. Sono venuto, proprio come mi hai chiesto. Cioè, il te nei miei sogni me l’ha chiesto…” Sospirò e si grattò la nuca. “Ah, non importa…”

Che cosa avrebbe detto Celty, sapendo che si era infiltrato nel cimitero nel pieno della notte perché Izaya glielo aveva chiesto in sogno? Quando a Shinra, invece, scommetteva che il dottore gli avrebbe aumentato il dosaggio di qualunque farmaco gli stesse dando al momento.

E tuttavia, era venuto fin lì per un motivo. Qualcosa che andava oltre la semplice richiesta di Izaya, mentre nello stesso momento costituiva una risposta a un’altra richiesta del corvino.

“Avevi ragione. Io non- non stato completamente onesto. Ma adesso non ho più nulla da nascondere.”

Chiuse brevemente gli occhi.

“ _Se hai fallito, allora perché io mi sento così?”_

“ _Lo sai il perché.”_

_Lo so, Izaya. Lo so il perché._

“Pensavo che sarei stato felice se tu fossi scomparso, ma mi sbagliavo. Pensavo di odiarti, e invece non avevo capito niente. Non sapevo niente, Izaya… eravamo entrambi così stupidi.”

Era così ironico che avrebbe potuto piangere…

Ah, le persone di solito ridono quando qualcosa è ironico, giusto?

Ma Shizuo conosceva oramai la fine linea tra due contrari.

“Ah… sono venuto per dirti qualcosa di importante, però sai quanto faccio schifo a parole. Perché sono un protozoo, non è così?” Ridacchiò tra sé. “Non so neanche cosa sia un protozoo”, ammise. Oh, Izaya si sarebbe fatto una risata, chiamandolo un bruto ignorante, un’ameba che aveva battuto la fiacca per tutti gli anni alla Raijin.

Roteò gli occhi come la sua immaginazione riempiva il silenzio.

_Sì, sì, riditela pure._

“Be’, in ogni caso, sappiamo tutti e due che me la cavo meglio con le azioni. Perciò, ecco.”

La bouquet fu posata con delicatezza sul terreno. Era semplice, stavolta, tenuta insieme da una cordicella di iuta trovata in un cassetto, niente su cui Shizuo avesse speso alcun soldo. Aveva raccolto i fiori di persona.

Erano pallidi, sotto la debole luce bianca. Quasi stelle affievolite e scivolate dal cielo al suolo come le lacrime del firmamento, i nontiscordardime erano privati del loro fiero azzurro, ritenendo in cambio fino all’ultima goccia di grazia, di leggiadria.

Erano belli, per essere stati raccolti da mani così crudeli.

Erano belli, per essere così tristi.

Sentì gli occhi bruciare.

Erano tutto ciò che voleva dire.

“Mia nonna mi ha insegnato un po’ di hanakotoba quand’ero piccolo. Non ho mai pensato che ne avrei fatto uso, però.” Trasse un respiro tremante. “Lo sai, i nontiscordardime sono i miei fiori preferiti. Noi due abbiamo gusti completamente diversi, perciò scommetto che tu li odieresti, ma-”

La sua voce si ruppe.

Inspirò a fondo.

_Cazzo. Cazzo._

I suoi occhi bruciavano quasi fossero punti da mille spilli.

Il peso bloccato nella sua gola stava diventando intollerabile.

Il peso sul suo petto avrebbe potuto ucciderlo.

Si passò una mano sul volto.

_Respira. Solo- respira. Mantieni un po’ di decenza. La pulce non ti vorrebbe vedere così._

Esalò, lentamente.

_Così._

_Va bene così. È fatta, ora._

Soltanto un altro po’…

“L’altra cosa che ti volevo dire-” La sua voce si incrinò, e lui ripeté: “L’altra cosa che ti volevo dire è che…”

Si interruppe.

Prese un bel respiro.

_Va bene così. Non c’è più nient’altro da fare._

Faceva male, ma Shizuo sapeva che era vero. In qualche modo, la consapevolezza gli donò una sorta di pace, dolorosa quanto gli sbiaditi gigli e gentile quanto fiori azzurri di campo.

Con le lacrime negli occhi, sorrise.

“Addio, Izaya.”

“Così in fretta, Shizu-chan?”

Fu il momento il cui mondo smise di girare.

I suoni della città furono interamente cancellati.

Nel piccolo universo del cimitero, ogni cosa si paralizzò.

L’unico essere umano che ancora poteva respirare, tra quelle mura, smise di farlo.

No… non l’unico essere umano.

Shizuo si voltò così in fretta che per poco non cadde, ma non vi fece caso. Perché l’uomo di fronte a lui… l’uomo di fronte a lui…

“ _Izaya._ ”

Izaya gli sorrise – o per lo meno, inclinò gli angoli della bocca all’insù nell’incerta imitazione di un sorriso.

“Da quanto tempo, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo tremò.

Non poteva essere lui. La lapide- la lapide diceva _Orihara Izaya_. Orihara Izaya era sepolto in quella tomba.

Stava impazzendo.

Doveva stare impazzando.

Quello, oppure stava sognando.

_Oh, se questo non è il sogno più crudele di tutti._

“Non sei felice di vedermi?”, lo stuzzicò Izaya, ancora con la stessa terribile incertezza nella voce.

Shizuo colmò lo spazio tra di loro con poche, larghe falcate. Con la coda dell’occhio notò le spalle di Izaya irrigidirsi, scorse un lampo di argento sfilarsi dalla sua tasca, come la pulce quasi automaticamente assunse una postura difensiva. Non si fermò, continuò finché non fu proprio di fronte a lui e poi-

Gettò le braccia attorno all’altro.

Le lacrime sgorgarono dai suoi occhi, tracciando una scia silenziosa fino alla sua bocca.

Era solido. Era lì.

Izaya era un pezzo di legno tra le sue braccia e Shizuo avrebbe dovuto ringraziare la sua stella fortunata di non avere un coltello piantato nell’addome, ma che importava?

Era _vivo_.

“Pensavo di averti ucciso…”

Era come risvegliarsi da un brutto sogno, e il suo sussurro era la confessione dei crimini commessi tra le braccia del sonno.

Avvertì l’altro muoversi, esitante, incerto, e per un istante attese il lampo di dolore che avrebbe segnalato una lama nella schiena – invece, soltanto una mano leggera si posò tra le sue scapole.

“È così, mmh? In tal caso, sono desolato di informarti che non è così facile liberarsi di me. Sei solito paragonarmi a un insetto; hai mai considerato quanto effettivamente difficili da uccidere essi siano? Per qualcuno come te possono apparire minuscoli e impotenti, eppure ti sorprenderesti nel constatare la loro vera resilienza.”

_Grazie a Dio._

Il corpo di Izaya era così caldo… Shizuo non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato da qualcuno pallido e magro come lui.

D’un tratto si ricordò di un diverso tepore, sulle sue guance. Due mani delicate che sostenevano il suo volto, mentre gli veniva chiesto di promettere…

“Tu eri lì, non è vero?”, domandò. “L’altra notte.”

“Mh-mh.”

Finalmente Shizuo si ritrasse dall’abbraccio, guardando Izaya dritto negli occhi – che a loro volta lo scrutarono con attenzione.

“Da quanto tempo mi stai osservando?”

Izaya fece spallucce. Subito Shizuo notò quanto il movimento apparisse scomodo e rigido.

“Da un bel po’. Considerala una deformazione professionale; quando incontro un fenomeno inusuale, non posso fare a meno di indagare. Come può essere Heiwajima Shizuo che visita la tomba – falsa – del suo peggior nemico. A tal proposito, so cosa vuoi dire: sono una persona orribile, come ho potuto ingannare tutti, eccetera, eccetera. Davvero, dovresti provare tu ad avere la mafia e mezza Tokyo alle calcagna mentre hai due braccia e diverse costole rotte, una concussione e danni alla spina dorsale. Credi a me, ti verrà voglia di sparire per un po’.”

Sentendo Izaya elencare i danni riportati dal suo corpo, Shizuo si sentì morire dentro.

Considerò la figura dell’uomo davanti a sé, notando per la prima volta diverse cose. Izaya appariva più magro, i tratti del suo viso persino più spigolosi del solito. Shizuo non poteva affermarlo con certezza sotto un’illuminazione così scarsa, ma avrebbe potuto giurare che era anche più pallido, con un paio di profonde ombre nere sotto occhi sorprendentemente seri.

Ancora di più, fu la postura del corvino a catturare il suo sguardo – era completamente storta. Notò finalmente il bastone a cui l’altro si stava appoggiando pesantemente.

“Mi dispiace per la tua schiena.”

Izaya sbatté le ciglia, sorpreso.

“Hah? Non avrei mai pensato di vedere il giorno in cui Shizu-chan si sarebbe scusato con Orihara Izaya”, commentò con un piccolo sorriso.

Le cose erano cambiate. Shizuo glielo disse.

“Così pare. Sono curioso, che cosa ti ha condotto a un simile cambiamento?”

In un lampo, i giorni trascorsi di fronte a una lapide passarono davanti agli occhi del biondo…

I sogni angosciosi…

Le conversazioni con Celty…

I pomeriggi a Ikebukuro, quando si guardava attorno in cerca dell’orlo familiare di una giacca di pelliccia…

L’irrequieto dolore e l’abissale apatia…

Fece spallucce. “Ho avuto del tempo per pensare.”

Il ghigno di Izaya si allargò e oh, Shizuo sapeva che cosa stava per accadere. E infatti…

“Pensare? Tu?!” Izaya sbarrò gli occhi in una smorfia comica. “Strabiliante! Shizu-chan è il primo protozoo al mondo a disporre di capacità cognitive- ah no, aspetta, è impossibile. Dimenticavo che Shizu-chan non sa neanche cosa sia un protozoo! Non che mi aspettassi che il cervellino di Shizu-chan avesse trattenuto qualcosa della sua istruzione scolastica.”

Shizuo si sentì arrossire alla consapevolezza che la pulce aveva ascoltato la sua piccola ammissione – e _naturalmente_ il bastardo avrebbe detto una cosa simile. Lo _sapeva_ , dannazione.

Il senso di familiarità portò altro umido calore sulle sue guance, suo malgrado. Si passò rapidamente una manica sul volto.

_Mi sei mancato, stupida pulce._

Storse il naso con sdegno. “Tch. Stai zitto, dannata pulce. La prossima volta che fai finta di morire, ti ammazzo.”

Com’era prevedibile, Izaya colse l’occasione per prenderlo in giro – dicendo che parlava in modo insensato, che era un’ameba e chi ne ha più ne metta, col suo sorrisetto e gli occhi ravvivati con un po’ di quel vecchio bagliore. E Shizuo- Shizuo non si arrabbiò.

Non si arrabbiò, perché l’immagine di fronte a sé era una scena tratta dal suo passato, e da quel passato differiva completamente; era tutto ciò che aveva odiato per anni e rimpianto per mesi.

Non si arrabbiò perché se è vero che il passato è immutabile, il futuro è una pagina bianca ancora da scrivere.

Izaya si accorse della sua mancanza di reazione, e man mano il suo schernire andò scemando, finché non rimasero entrambi a fissarsi in silenzio, la postura rilassata e lo sguardo stranamente morbido.

“Ne, Shizu-chan…”

“Mmh?”

Lo sguardo di Izaya cadde sui fiori. Sul suo volto comparve una traccia di tristezza, con cui Shizuo era familiare solo tramite i suoi sogni.

Eppure conteneva anche qualcosa in più…

“Lo intendi sul serio?”

_Speranza._

“Sì.”

Le spalle di Izaya ebbero un lievissimo sussulto.

“Ah, capisco…”

Shizuo aggrottò la fronte, confuso. Izaya… per un folle istante, Izaya sembrava quasi sul punto di _piangere_. E tuttavia, quando i loro occhi si incrociarono di nuovo, l’altro gli sorrise.

“Grazie per la tua onestà.”

Shizuo sbatté le palpebre, stupito. “Davvero? Tutto qui?”

Non che si aspettasse una dichiarazione o altro – diamine, aveva consegnato quei fiori con la convinzione che il corvino non gli avrebbe mai risposto.

“Pensavo ti saresti fatto gioco di me”, ammise.

“Tsk! Non mi farei mai gioco dell’amore di uno dei miei umani.” Izaya scosse il capo con disapprovazione. “Non mi conosci poi così bene, Shizu-chan.”

Un sorriso sincero nacque sulle labbra del biondo, il primo da mesi.

“È così, eh? Allora dimmi di più su di te.”

Fu il turno di Izaya di sorridere – e Dio, Shizuo non aveva idea che il vero sorriso dell’uomo fosse così bello.

“Mmh, se proprio insisti. Vediamo… per esempio…”

Izaya si chinò in avanti fino a sfiorare l’orecchio di Shizuo con la bocca. Le parole che bisbigliò portarono un intenso rossore sulle guance del biondo.

Se era un sogno, decise che era il sogno più bello della sua vita. Lo sussurrò a Izaya.

La sola risposta del corvino fu un altro sorriso mozzafiato.

I due si sporsero in avanti, finché ognuno poté sentire il fiato caldo dell’altro sul proprio volto.

Il primo bacio fu gentile, quasi timido. Le labbra ancora salate di lacrime del biondo sfiorarono appena quelle sottili di Izaya, e attraverso il contatto Shizuo percepì un lieve tremito diffondersi nell’altro.

Si tirò indietro, analizzando con lo sguardo la faccia del corvino in cerca di un incertezza, di un ripensamento. Si allarmò un po’ notando che gli occhi dell’uomo era lucidi – solo per realizzare presto di essersi sbagliato. Non erano lacrime di pentimento…

“Tutto qui, Shizu-chan?”, lo schernì leggermente il corvino con un ghigno che voleva essere provocatorio, venendo però tradito dalla pura felicità che splendeva nel suo sguardo.

Shizuo era certo di indossare un’espressione simile sul suo viso.

“Per niente, pulce.”

Quando le loro bocche si congiunsero nuovamente, fu con molto più entusiasmo. Izaya posò una mano sulla guancia del biondo, il quale, incoraggiato, gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita, attirandolo a sé così da sentire ogni spigolo di quel corpo contro il proprio.

Non si separarono fino quando i loro polmoni non gridarono in protesta, e anche così fu solo una questione di attimi prima che fossero nuovamente avvinghiati, trovandosi presto a schiudere le labbra e sospirare l’uno nella bocca dell’altro.

Rimasero uniti per più minuti di quanti ne potessero contare, e una volta separatisi, Izaya si chinò a estrarre un singolo fiore dalla bouquet posata sul terreno. Lo infilò dietro all’orecchio di Shizuo, scherzando che almeno uno apparteneva di diritto anche per lui.

“Ma non farci l’abitudine, Shizu-chan!”, lo ammonì. “Non sono una persona sentimentale… e poi, non ho davvero bisogno di questa roba per farti capire cosa provo per te, vero?”

Alla dichiarazione, Shizuo trattenne il fiato, per poi baciare il corvino con rinnovata foga.

Quando finalmente lasciarono il cimitero, erano insieme. Mano nella mano, timidi e imbarazzati come due ragazzini al primo appuntamento, si lasciarono alle spalle quel mondo tutto loro, quel mondo di quiete e immobilità, per rituffarsi nell’incessante trambusto che chiamiamo vita. E quando, diverse ore dopo, il sole si levò, dipingendo la citta d’oro e il cielo di un terso azzurro, scoprì con delizia che erano ancora insieme.

  
  


  
  


Hanakotoba: linguaggio dei fiori.

Giglio del ragno rosso: morte, ultimo addio.

Crisantemo bianco: lutto, onestà.

Nontiscordardime: un amore che va oltre la morte.

  
  



End file.
